Spyro's Reasons
by Scarlet Embers
Summary: I sit alone, gazing into the depths of a round pool with moonlight on its surface. It is known as the Vision Pool, and can tell a talented dragon of the past, present and future. My name is Spyro, and these are my reasons for dying.
1. Myself

Myself.

I sit alone, gazing into the depths of a round pool with moonlight on its surface. It is known as the Vision Pool, and can tell a talented dragon of the past, present and future. My name is Spyro, and I am a purple dragon of prophecy that is born only once every ten generations.

I was once a young, naïve hatchling, raised by dragonflies and led to believe that I was one. I disobeyed the will of the dragonflies who I thought were my parents, and along with Sparx, a dragonfly who I believed to be my brother, I ran off to play in an area way beyond where we were supposed to. It was then that I realised I was not a dragonfly at all, but an exile from an unknown, distant land. I left my home to search for my real parents, and soon I stumbled upon a dragon of the name Ignitus who told me of my past and showed me my home.

With his help, I did many things other dragons my age would never attempt. I rescued the dragon guardians when Ignitus thought it would be too late, and mastered the elements of fire, electricity, ice and earth. I defeated the black dragoness Cynder and returned her to her original form, and saved her when Convexity began to fall apart from the power of the crystal. I looked into the vicious, one-eyed gaze of the Ape King Gaul and killed him on the Night of Eternal Darkness. I resisted the power that the darkness offered me, and I used the power of Dragon Time to trap Cynder, Sparx and I in a crystal when the Mountain of Malefor began to collapse on top of us. I looked into the twisted face of Malefor himself and defeated him, and I put the very world back together. Yet despite doing all of these things, I am lost. I am lost because of the things I have lost.

Ignitus was the very first dragon I ever set eyes upon in my life, and he died to save me. For a moment his death drove me into a dark insanity, and occasionally I wonder whether I should have gone with him. Should I have resisted the soft words of Cynder, and died also?

There are many reasons why I think I should die. When I think back to the final battle, when purple dragon fought purple dragon, I realise that Malefor was right: I am alone. I have always been alone.

This is just one of my reasons for dying.


	2. Ignitus

Ignitus.

Ignitus was the very first dragon I ever lay eyes on. I met him one day when I strayed father than I should, and discovered something that I did not want to know: I was not a dragonfly. I was, in fact, a dragon, as Ignitus told me, and thanks to him I learnt of my past and I saw my true home.

It was Ignitus that ignited the small flame of hope inside me. If it had not been for him, I would most likely have walked the lonely path of trying to find my home for many years more. It was he who taught me how to wield the fire element, and awakened the first of many powers inside me. I was reluctant to accept my destiny at first, but Ignitus told me that I could, and back then, I believed him.

I rescued the guardians Volteer, Cyril and Terrador, but with none of them did I feel the connection I had with Ignitus. When rescuing Terrador, Cynder attacked. If Ignitus had not jumped in and saved me I would be dead already. He risked his life to save mine, and sometimes I wish that he hadn't. If I had been killed, then the quest to murder the purple dragon would be over, and Malefor would have caused less trouble for Ignitus. If I had died then my bond with Ignitus would not have been as strong as it once was, and I would not have to watch Ignitus perish in flames in front of my very eyes.

Even when I arrived to save Ignitus from Cynder, the Fire dragon begged me to forget about him and save myself. He would have given every last drop of blood for me, and I knew it. When he sacrificed himself to allow me to go on, it tore me apart. I wanted to leap into the flames and die with him, and now I wish I had.

Sometimes I hear Ignitus' voice in my ear, forever helping me and guarding me like he did when I defeated Malefor. But then I realise that I am just imagining things, and it is my insanity that is driving me to believe I can hear him.

Ignitus was my mentor and my father figure, and I owe to him more than I own to any other dragon. He died for me, and now he is lost.

This is another one of my reasons for dying.


	3. Sparx

Sparx.

Sparx, although a dragonfly, is my brother. We have constantly been described as an 'oddly, yet compatible pair' because of our different personalities and perspectives. I was always the hero, always the one that risks their lives to save others and defeats even the most powerful of villains, whilst Sparx was always the one that hung back, the one that would rather watch then help fight. But despite that, Sparx has never left my side, and always flew beside me regardless of anything.

Until now.

When I was just a hatchling back at the swamp, I believed Sparx to be my blood-related brother. Soon I realised that he was not, which was the answer to the many cracks about my size Sparx used to make. When I first began my journey I left Sparx in the swamp, because that was always his home, never mine. I have never had a true home; the Temple was in ruins when I first saw it; shortly after the defeat of Cynder it was attacked and set to flame, and when I awoke from my three-year-slumber in the crystal Hunter told me that Malefor had suspended it high above the land, in the sky. A home is meant to be someplace where you can feel safe and secure. Somehow, the Temple was never that.

Even though all the dragons and apes must have been enormous to such a small dragonfly like Sparx, he never left my side, and always poorly masked his fear with jokes and comedy. Together we faced up to a dragon over three times my size that was even larger through the eyes of Sparx. Even though I nearly destroyed him when I, for what felt like a heartbeat, possessed just a fraction of the power that Malefor controlled, he never ran away from me or gave up on me. I could have died when the Mountain of Malefor began to crumble, but it was Sparx who gave me that tiny shred of hope and unlocked the heart of Dragon Time…a power which saved us from a dark, murky death. He could have escaped and saved his own life whilst I lay there, mourning at my own fault, but he stayed there with me and nearly died in the process.

Sometimes I wish that Sparx had made a different decision; that he had saved himself and left me to die in the very pits of despair. Before Ignitus died, Sparx and I were separated – he was unwilling to leave me, but I firmly told him that he couldn't come with me. Oh, how I regret that decision. Though I managed to survive and put the very world back together, I am in a different world to Sparx. There are two parts of the world…one that I managed to put back together, and another that my limited power could not completely restore. I am on one half, and Sparx is in another. And no matter how hard I try to reach the other world where he awaits, I know that I will never see him again.

The Chronicler was right. When I awake from the crystal, it will be a different world. A world without Sparx, or any of the others. I am separated from my brother and it is impossible to be reunited with him.

And this is another reason for dying.


	4. Flash and Nina

Flash and Nina.

My parents – the dragonflies Flash and Nina.

Or, rather, the dragonflies who I _thought _were my parents. After I discovered the Fire element inside me, they revealed to me that they _weren't _my real parents – they were just, in fact, my foster parents. They told me that I never actually came from the swamp – no, I had floated down the Silver River in the top of a mushroom and when they found me, the two decided to adopt me.

Knowing this tore my heart in two. I felt as though I were plummeting into a world of shadows, because my home was not in the swamp. And it was shortly after they told me that that I decided to leave the very place where I had been born and bred and search for my real parents, my real home.

I never found them.

Nevertheless, they did a good job in bringing me up. I can still remember my days as a young hatchling, when the world was just a place of play and happiness.

Happiness. Oh, how I miss that feeling.

The two dragonflies whom I believed to be my parents trusted us to play in a certain area, but, along with Sparx, who back then I believed to be my brother, we broke this rule and went off to play someplace Flash and Nina told us not to go. We never knew why they told us not to go there, yet curiosity got the better of us. And that was the day my legend began.

Sometimes I wish that I had not gone; that I had somehow convinced Sparx not to go through the Bone Tunnel and out into the unknown places of the swamp. If I had not disobeyed Flash and Nina then maybe I wouldn't have found out that I was actually adopted; maybe I wouldn't have found out the truth for many seasons more. The apes would have assumed that the purple dragon was dead, and the war would have been over, won or not.

Yet I know I would've found out someday, and I might have risked the apes breaking into our home and killing the two dragonflies whom I still believed to be my parents. Surely that would have been more heartbreaking than finding out that they weren't even your real parents?

Even though I left my home and searched, I never found my real parents. Occasionally I used to wonder whether Ignitus was my father – but he's dead now, so what's the use?

I have never found my real parents and I most likely never will.

This is yet another reason for dying.


	5. Hunter

Hunter.

I never really knew Hunter for that long. When held captive on Skabb's ship he had written me a letter saying about his wish to meet me, and that was when I first found out that this 'Hunter of Avalar' had been tracking me. I wasn't sure about him at first – was this a trick? Was his name, 'Hunter', just a nickname because he was a bounty hunter, and had the Dark Master paid him to kill me? Is he good or evil?

And after three years of being trapped within a crystal, I finally met him.

I suspected him to be a dragon – after all, he _had _been taken captive on Skabb's ship also, and they wouldn't take in any creature that wasn't as fascinating as a dragon, would they? But I finally found out that he was not a dragon, but a cheetah. And even later than that I found out that he belonged to a cheetah tribe in a place called – yes – Avalar.

Even though running away from his tribe delayed our quest, I was grateful for his help. If it were not for him, I would have been crushed by the Golem of the Deep…but now, I am not sure if I am still as thankful.

He revealed to me that I had been asleep in the crystal for three years, and during that time the Dark Master, Malefor, had taken over. Thanks to his help, I managed to escape the Catacombs and rest at Twilight Falls…before being taken prisoner by his cheetah tribe.

The leader of the tribe, Chief Prowlus, hated dragons, and made it clear to me about his opinion in dragons…and, as a result, he kept Hunter confined to the tribe's village. He blamed Hunter for the evil Malefor had cast upon the Valley of Avalar, and, because I was a purple dragon also, he accused the cheetah of bringing the very same evil into the land. I proved to him that I was to be trusted, by saving a cheetah of his tribe, and after that, he let Hunter go.

I was once again separated from the cheetah once we arrived at Warfang. A falling building trapped us on two sides of the city, and Hunter was very nearly killed. I saved him, however, and we carried on repaying each other until the time came when we would have to be separated.

Though I never knew him for that long, Hunter was my friend, and, though now I regret it, I can never repay him for saving my life. I do not know where the cheetah lurks, and I will most likely never see him or his tribe again.

And this is another reason also for dying.


	6. The Guardians

The Guardians.

Volteer, Cyril and Terrador…the Guardians.

Ignitus was once a guardian, but he is dead now. Only three of the four remain, and they are Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity, Cyril, the Guardian of Ice, and Terrador, the Guardian of Earth.

I saved each one during Cynder's reign. I found Volteer in a desolate, arctic area known as Dante's Freezer. The yellow dragon was extremely grateful for my help…and words could not describe his gratitude. He was always extremely chatty, though kind towards me, and for his kindness I have yet to repay him.

Cyril was more cynical towards me, though he was a friend. I saved him on Tall Plains, as I saved a tribe of llamas known as the Atlawa tribe, and, though I could tell it was so, he hid his thanks with a carefully constructed mask of aloofness. He and Ignitus constantly bickered, as the Ice dragon thought that it was he who should be the leader of the Guardians, but I suppose his intention was good. He did like, however, that I was a purple dragon and was capable of easily mastering his element. He always liked to be the best of the best, but he was, as I said before, a friend.

…Other than Ignitus, my bond with Terrador has been closer than the others. The green Earth dragon judged people on not their species, looks or personality, but on how well they fight. And to have defeated Cynder, saved the Manwersmalls and rescued him, in his eyes, was a massive achievement. Yet sometimes I felt as if Terrador did not like me for who I was, but because I was a purple dragon and therefore a magnificent fighter, which was initially why I much preferred Ignitus. When I was all but a hatchling he sent me off to defeat Cynder and rescue Ignitus…and if the old Fire dragon had been there, he would never have let me go with such little experience.

Like all of my other friends, they are gone, trapped forever on the other side of the world…and the pain seems greater, for it is not one friend I have lost, but three. These dragons trained me to fight and harness the elements, and without them I wouldn't have defeated the Dark Master, as well as all my other triumphs.

And these are even more reasons for dying.


	7. Cynder

Cynder.

And now you know my reasons for dying. Ignitus, Sparx, Flash, Nina, Hunter, the Guardians… Almost everyone I grew close to has been snatched away from me.

Almost.

Amongst the pain of it all, there is one person that hasn't left me. She has never left my side, and been with me through everything. And if she hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now.

Cynder.

Yes, it is Cynder that has been here with me all this time, her own pain echoing mine. She is more than just a friend who has stuck by me, and I love her. And I will not leave her. I will continue to fly beside her as she flew beside me.

I have not always thought this, however. Once she was my enemy, and struck upon me a blow that was so hard it nearly killed me. But yet, throughout all the pain and suffering she had caused, I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for her because she had been corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers. And that is why, when Convexity began to collapse on top of us and I barely had the energy left to save myself, I rescued her.

Though she had been restored to her original form, the guilt she had felt – the sadness that had mirrored mine – caused her to flee from the Temple. I went after her, and of course got caught up in the evil plans of Gaul. This time it was I who nearly died, but Cynder saved me. She could have left me and saved herself, but she didn't. She stayed with me and gave me the hope that in the end saved all of us.

It was in our last adventure that I had discovered the true feelings she had for me – the feelings than we had for each other. After the death of Ignitus, I felt so distraught that I wanted to leap in the flames as well. But Cynder comforted me, and told me that I was not alone. Recently I have thought against that, but I see her now and I trust her words.

She was scared just before we went to fight Malefor, and I told her to stay close to me. Inside, I pledged to protect her, because I knew that I would die for her if I had to – I would die for her now. But then I discovered something that caused me as much grief as Ignitus' death – Cynder was still on Malefor's side.

I couldn't believe it. All these feelings I had felt for her, everything we had been through together…it all seemed to be spiralling out of control. I asked her whether it was true…she said that it was not, but her eyes didn't match her words. She refused to meet my gaze…and that was when I found out that Malefor was right.

He used his poisonous powers to turn Cynder dark once again. She became a complete opposite of the dragoness that I had fallen in love with. Her voice was twisted with evil and reminded me with a chill of Malefor. Her eyes were bright and blank, and so much darkness seemed to take control of her body that I could see it smoking off of her scales.

She hit me, and told me to fight back.

I crouched and shielded myself with my wing.

She hit me and told me to fight back again, and yet again I did not. I felt almost as defeated as I have been recently, and to lose her was like losing everything. When she asked me why, I looked straight into her blank, white gaze and told her. _"Because I have nothing left to fight for."_

My words seemed to reach her very heart. Her eyes widened, and the darkness vanished. And, though distressed I felt, I small flame of satisfaction burned inside me when I saw the look of outrage on Malefor's face. He could destroy the entire world. He could cause me so much pain with his powers. But he could never take Cynder away from me.

The fight truly began there. Cynder fought with me, and together – though we very nearly missed – we defeated, but not killed, Malefor. He was sealed away by the dragons of the past into the very centre of the world, but even after doing all that, my destiny still had not been fulfilled.

The world was breaking apart. I told Cynder to go, but she wouldn't leave me. My amethyst-coloured eyes widened as they met her eyes of green, and it was then I realised my true feelings for her. My power alone would not have been enough to put the world back together – or partly together, at least. No, Cynder used every drop of power left in her for me, and, just like I would for her, she would die for me.

It was then I realised that Malefor was wrong – I was not alone. I have never been alone, for Cynder is with me. Only if she dies will I have no reason to live, and so I will follow her. It was only when she whispered in my ear, _"I love you"_ did I find that Ignitus was right – our destinies are twined together, and that thought is a hopeful one.

And she is my only reason to keep living.


End file.
